


All I've Ever Known

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluf, Getting Back Together, Hardly any angst, Just slightly, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it’s 2012 and Dan realizes that all he wants for the New Year is Phil.</p><p>(Written for Phan Week 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> how have i written this while on a 6 hour roadtrip to LA how??? but i did, and my sister kept looking over so that was bad. and i dont really know if all that 2012 shit happened mid 2012 but it did in this fic.
> 
> this is for day 7 of phan week and will be continued tomorrow as i am exhausted bye. there might be some mistakes sorry.

Things with Dan and Phil weren’t going so well.

They had broken up in the middle of 2012, and the fans could definitely tell. Tons of theories as to why they weren’t being as close, some of them a bit far fetched, but in actuality, they pretty much got the whole thing down.

Although they lived in the same flat, it was as if they were in separate countries, everything was so distant. What used to be a flame that was only feeded by their affection for each other had died down into ashes. Gradually they started spending less and less time together, only talking when they absolutely had to.

 _But it was New Year’s day, and maybe things could change._  Phil thought to himself. Then he looked at Dan’s bedroom door, closed as it always had been for months.

It was tearing Phil apart, and he missed what they used to have so much. He remembered 2009, where Dan first met Phil’s parents. He remembered Phil’s mum pulling him aside and asking, “Do you think this is going to last?” At that time, Phil could confidently answer, “Yes, of course. I love him,” Now, he wasn’t so sure.

“Oh, Dan. What happened to us?” he whispered to himself.

  


\-----

  


They were at a party at PJ’s, people milling around with drinks in their hands. It was an hour until midnight, and people were staying for the New Year’s countdown. Dan was on one side of the room, talking to a few people, while Phil was on the other.

“Hey, Dan?” PJ said, trying to get Dan’s attention.

“Yeah?” Dan said, still distracted.

“You okay? You’ve seemed really out of it lately. Is everything okay?” PJ said, caring as usual.

Dan looked over at Phil across the room, laughing and talking with people who weren’t him. He looked happy, but Dan wished more than ever that it was him who could make him feel like that.

“No. Not really,” Dan said, finishing his drink.

“Is it about you and Phil?” PJ said.

“How did you even-”

“You guys have separated at a party without giving stupid heart eyes at each other from across the room. You’re not talking to each other. Did something happen?” PJ said, putting two and two together.

“Yes, but I don’t want to tell you here, with everyone watching and listening,” Dan said, putting his drink down.

PJ dragged him into his bedroom, sat Dan on his bed and demanded to know what was making him sad.

After Dan told him the story, how he and Phil had grown distant and lost their ‘spark’. PJ sighed, and said, “Look, Dan. Do you miss him?”

“Fuck yes,”

“Do you wish that you could be as close as you used to be?”

“Of course,”

“Well, you know what you should do? You should tell him how you feel, because obviously, you’re both breaking without each other. Also it’s about 20 minutes to midnight and…”

“You want me to kiss him at midnight?” Dan said, sounding incredulous.

“Hey, hey, I’m just saying, it would be a good idea. Ish,” PJ said, standing up, ready to head back to the party.

“Fine, fine. I really really miss him. Do you think it would be help get us back together?” Dan said, seriously considering this crazy idea, that might actually work.

“Dude, that’s one of the most romantic things someone could ever do, so yeah maybe,”

Dan smiled, “Hey, Peej. Thanks. I mean it.”


	2. How'd I Let It Fade Away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.  
> pinof 7 came out.  
> and i cried. because theyre so happy. and we're all so happy because they make us happy. and im dying.   
> thats all.  
> also im not really sure if i like this but oh well its here.

 

* * *

 

When Dan left the room he saw that there was a little less than 10 minutes before midnight. Phil was still socializing with other people, and he hardly noticed when Dan approached him.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a bit? In private?” Dan said, pulling Phil away from the group.

“Okay. Do you need something?” Phil said, looking confused.

Dan glanced at his phone, 11:54. “Yeah, I need to tell you something. Just come with me,” _God, you’re making this so awkward. You sound like you’re talking to a teacher. Just calm down and try to talk like someone would with their friend._

They were back in PJ’s bedroom, the open windows spilling in moonlight. Phil sat on the bed, seeming a little pissed that Dan took him away from the party just to act so uptight.

Phil already had a feeling about what this conversation would be like. _What a great way to start the new year._  Phil thought.

“Okay, Dan, what do you want? If it’s something this serious maybe you shouldn’t it to tell me here-”

He didn’t have that much time. “I have to tell you here. Listen, obviously you and me have sort of drifted apart over the last couple of months. And I don’t know how you feel about that, but I can tell you that for me it feels like I’m losing a part of myself. I thought that this was going to be it. That eventually, we would lose interest in each other, move to separate flats, and get on with our lives. I must’ve been crazy thinking I could live without you, because today I realized that next year, and all the other years after that I just want to spent them with you. It’s been hard on us, but it’s going to be 2013 soon and-” Dan blinked back tears and looked up towards Phil who was looking shocked and confused and gorgeous all at once.

“I was hoping that you could me another chance. Give me and you another chance. Because I don’t want it to end like this. Please.” Dan said, his voice breaking slightly at the last word.

Phil knew he definitely wasn’t expecting this. He tried to regain his composure and thought about what Dan had just said. But it really didn’t need much thought. Dan wanted a second chance if Phil wanted it too.

“Oh Dan,” Phil said, before tentatively reaching out to intertwine Dan’s fingers in his own and standing up so they were closer.

“So, what do you say?” Dan said, hardly containing his smile. Just by seeing the look on Phil’s face, Dan already knew what Phil would say.

With the muted sounds of people yelling the countdown from the next room, Phil captured Dan’s lips in a soft kiss, both of them shutting their eyes, just breathing each other in.

“I think that answers your question,”


End file.
